Becoming Closer
by Infinity SaoriKaoruMiller
Summary: Sonic is just out an about enjoying his day when Tails invites him to a party in 4 hours in attempt to find something to do he is bestowed with a game with no title and invites Amy to play it with him what will happen. Read and Review to find out.


(Alright everybody if you're wondering about Amy's through I decided to take a break and write some other stories I had flowing through my head this is my first ever one-shot so I hope you like and enjoy reading and reviewing just as much as I enjoyed writing it.)

(E/N Anything you see in Italic are Sonic's thoughts and I do not own any characters used in this fic except the game designer.)

Becoming Closer

It was just your average day in Station Square we find our lovable blue hero Sonic taking it slow for once going on a leisurely stroll through the city. He was minding his own business enjoying his walk when his wrist communicator went off.

"Come in Sonic this is Tails do you read over." Tails replied

"Yeah little buddy what's up?" Sonic asked

"Nothing much just that since Eggman has gone into hiding and there's really not much to do I thought I'd have a party at my place today." Tails explained

"Sure thing little buddy what time?" Sonic asked

"Since it's only 11:00 'o' clock how about say 4 hours from now at 3:00 '0' clock that way I'll have time to get things set up." Tails replied

"Sounds like a plan need any help buddy?" Sonic replied and asked

"No not required I wanna test myself to see if I can do it by myself I'll invite everybody else as well so just enjoy your day until the party." Tails replied

"Alright will do little buddy." Sonic replied

"Oh and by the way since Amy lives near you why don't you bring her with you." Tails suggested

"Yeah no problem see you later bye." Sonic finished as he hung up. Sonic continued his walk through the city.

Sonic's Pov: Man what can I do to pass the time. I can't spend four hours running around because I promised myself I would take it easy. Man this stinks what can a guy do for four hours." Sonic replied to himself.

"I believe I have a solution to your dilemma." A strange man answered

"Okay a stranger comes up to me and talks to me." Sonic replied

"Oh pardon me my name is Jun and I'm a game developer but not a video game developer I'm a board game developer." Jun replied

"Okay what could you possibly want with me?" Sonic replied

"As you stated out loud what could you do for four hours, well I've designed this here board game it's meant for up to 8 players only I really haven't given it a name yet because my company won't put it into development because I can't prove my accusation's about it." Jun explained

"And this has what to do with me?" Sonic asked

"Well you see my accusation is that whomever you play the game with you will become closer to that person but being I haven't tested it I thought I'd just let you have it maybe you can prove it or maybe not I couldn't care less guess back to the old drawing board anyway hope you enjoy it Sonic." Jun stated as he ran off after handing Sonic the game.

Sonic's Pov: Hmm I wonder what it could be about but if it will give me something to do I guess I could give it a shot but who will I play it with." "I know since I have to bring Amy with me to Tails party I'll let her come over to my place and play it with me." Sonic thought as he sped off toward his place at the same time contacting Amy on his wrist communicator.

She was more than excited about the party but more excited about going to Sonic's place to play a game. She arrived at Sonic's place in a matter of 20 minutes and knocked on the door as she heard Sonic reply that it was open as she headed inside and found Sonic sitting on the floor in the middle of his living room reading a sheet of paper.

"Hi Sonic." Amy greeted

"Hi Amy." Sonic replied

"So what's this new game that you have for us to play?" Amy asked

"Well this strange guy named Jun I met in the park today gave it to me he said it doesn't really have a name but I thought since e have to wait for a long time till Tails party why don't we play it to pass the time." Sonic explained and replied

"Sure I'm always up for a good game, how do you play?" Amy replied and asked

"Well the rules are pretty standard it says roll the dice and move the piece if it lands on a red square you must draw a card and do whatever the card says but it really doesn't explain what type of things the cards will want us to do and that a few of this words are written in Japanese even though I know a little Japanese I can't really understand the words on these cards." Sonic explained

"Well since I know a little more Japanese then you I can help you read the cards and I'll only play on one condition whatever the cards say we have to do it no backing out cause I hate playing games like that with people who back out just cause the card said something they didn't like." Amy suggested

"Alright it's a deal." Sonic replied

"Now if it's that simple let's play so since it's your game why don't you go first." Amy replied

"Alright very well then let's get started." Sonic finished as he rolled the dice and it landed on the number 4 he moved four spaces and landed on a white square.

"Oh man that's so not fair, oh well your turn." Sonic replied handing Amy the dice.

She then rolled the dice and it landed on a three she moved her piece and landed on a red square.

"Oh a lower number than you no fair but at least I get to draw card." Amy replied as she drew the card and read it she then threw a sly smile his direction.

"Well Amy what does it say?" Sonic asked

"It says Embrace meaning like a hug that means I have to hug you." Amy replied

"Well agreed not to back out so let's get it over with." Sonic replied as Amy hugged him tight when she was done Sonic's cheeks were flushed a bright red.

"Alright I did what the card told me to do now it's your turn cherry cheeks." Amy replied

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked

"Well you're blushing just like I am." Amy replied

"I so am not." Sonic argued

"Yes you are liar." Amy argued back

"Whatever let's just get back to the game." Sonic replied as he grabbed the dice and rolled and it landed on a two causing him to land on a red square this time as he drew his card and struggled to read as he handed it to Amy upon her reading the card she immediately turned reader then a cherry.

"Well what does it say?" Sonic asked

"It says 'Seppun'." Amy replied as the mere mention of the word turned Sonic cheeks just as read as Amy's

"Well I might not be able to read the word but I know what it means that means kiss." Sonic replied

"Don't worry it ain't like we have to kiss each other's lips just give me a small peck right here on the cheek." Amy replied

"What!" "No way Amy game over." Sonic replied

"See I knew you would back out of it deal breaker." Amy replied

"Man I hate going back on my word are you sure it says that?" Sonic replied and asked

"I wouldn't lie because I don't believe in cheating." Amy replied as Sonic let loose a deep breathe

"Alright let's do it." Sonic replied as Amy leaned over closer to him.

"Alright whenever you are ready." Amy replied as Sonic came closer to her he grabbed on the face but instead of kissing her cheek he kissed her lips which surprised Amy.

"Hey, Sonic not on the lips." Amy replied as she looked into Sonic's eyes which looked like he had no soul at all as he continued to kiss Amy on the lips even managing to slip his tongue into her mouth and engage in a tongue wrestling match which Amy slowly gave into and decided not to resist any longer. They continued this for a period of time until breathing became difficult and they broke away both gasping for air.

"Uh Sonic I." Amy started and stopped

"What's wrong with you?" Sonic asked

"You don't remember what just happened." Amy replied

"Yeah I kissed you but then everything goes kinda fuzzy." Sonic replied

"We not only kissed we French kissed." Amy explained

"You mean tongue and all?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded

"You know what Sonic I think I left something back at my house I better go get it. I'll meet you at Tails place for the party." Amy finished as she got up to walk off but suddenly stopped and sat back down.

"Hey I thought you were leaving?" Sonic asked

"I thought about it for a minute then I remembered our deal and I don't want to back out either let's continue it's my turn." Amy replied as she grabbed the dice and rolled this time she rolled a 6 and yet again landed on red square and Sonic drew her card.

"Here you go read away." Sonic stated as he handed her the card upon her reading the card she instantly dropped it and got up and started to walk away.

"Alright that's it I'm done with this game that card is telling me to take off my clothes no way in hel." Amy stopped in her tracks and started to remove her clothes.

"What's going on why am I doing this, why am I taking off my clothes and in front of Sonic, Sonic look away right now." Amy replied as Sonic was shocked at Amy's boldness and refused to look away as Amy removed her bra and panties.

"No Sonic please don't look at me this isn't my doing I don't want to be this way in front of you please I'm embarrassed don't look." Amy replied with tears in her eyes

_Oh man Amy's standing before me naked this is so weird. Oh no I'm getting hard man this is so not good._

"Sonic you have to do it too." Amy replied hypnotically as if she were in a trance.

"What! , Me too?, Why?" "W-what am I doing my body is moving on its own why am I taking off my clothes oh man this is so embarrassing, no way not my boxers too." Sonic replied with fear in his voice as he covered his manhood from sight

"Hey Sonic let's stop playing this game." Amy suggested

"Yeah you're right we should stop, wait a minute something's wrong not again my body won't listen to me." Sonic replied as he reached down toward the board and picked up the dice and dropped them.

"Sonic quit kidding around." Amy replied

"Trust me Amy it's not my doing, holy shit my piece it's moving by itself what the hell is this game haunted or something." Sonic replied as the card drew itself and Amy read it yet again.

"What the, oral sex?" Amy replied as her body moved by itself yet again as well as Sonic's. Sonic lied down on the couch and Amy got on top of him in the 69 position.

"No, I can't." Amy replied as she held Sonic's member in her hand and without warning simply started to suck on it.

"Amy cut it out don't do that." Sonic replied at the same time moaning from the pleasure, it wasn't long till he started to lick at Amy's revealed flower.

"No Sonic stop it please don't do that." Amy replied as she had Sonic's manhood still in her mouth.

They continued to pleasure each other continuously for almost 10 minutes until Amy made her announcement

"Oh Sonic I can't hold it much longer I'm cumming please forgive me." Amy replied as she orgasmed and collapsed on top of Sonic before getting off and crying.

"Oh Sonic what are we doing this isn't right, you're my friend and that's all you want to be with me." Amy replied as she looked at the game and dice started spinning by itself and the pieces moved together both landing on a red space and the card read do it for the first time. Sonic at this moment pushed Amy down onto her back on the couch as he parted her legs and worked his way between her legs.

"Sonic stop it I've never done this before I'm still a virgin." Amy replied as she saw that look in Sonic's eyes yet again like he wasn't in control at all. It wasn't long till Sonic inserted himself into Amy's pussy and started to thrust.

"Ow Sonic it hurts please stop please." Amy replied crying tears of pain and anguish. Sonic continued to thrust into Amy all the while she was still crying in pain. This continued for a mere 5 minutes when Sonic began to come to his senses.

_What am I doing, I hear crying I wonder who's crying, man whatever I'm doing feels good but the crying has gotta stop._ Sonic thought as he looked down and saw who was crying and realized what he was doing and immediately stopped.

"Amy what the hell am I doing oh my god, what the blood?" Sonic replied as he looked between Amy's legs and noticed where the blood came from as Amy sat up and got up and ran to the bathroom. Sonic sat there and thought for a minute what ha d happened when he saw that game on the floor still he then got upset all together and kicked it sending the pieces, board and everything flying everywhere. He then fell to his knees and started to cry. Amy heard him crying and came out of the bathroom and stood there and watched him bawl his eyes out.

"Amy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do any of that it wasn't me it was that stupid game if I hadn't insisted we play that stupid game you'd still be a virgin. I understand if you never want to see me again." Sonic replied as Amy walked over closer to him

"Sonic it's not your fault neither of us knew what that game would lead to besides after a while it started to feel good and well I didn't want you to stop the only reason I was crying was because I didn't want to do something like that with you if there was no love between us." Amy replied

"What makes you think there's no love between us?" Sonic asked

"Well you always run away from me and when I ask you out you always turn me down." Amy explained

"I was just playing hard to get I was eventually gonna tell you how I really felt about you, Amy I really do love you." Sonic explained

"Oh Sonic I love you too." Amy replied hugging Sonic tightly.

"Since you love me can we continue where we left off from then?" Sonic asked as Amy nodded as they both moved back over to his couch where Amy lied back down and Sonic inserted into her yet again but instead of pain Amy felt nothing but pure pleasure and love between her and Sonic. Sonic started to thrust causing Amy to moan out. He too was getting into it as he was grunting with every thrust.

"Sonic I feel your penis deep inside of me it feels so good." Amy replied between moans

"I agree Amy it feels great you're so tight Amy I love you so much I'm so sorry for playing with your heart and feelings I should have told you from the start how I felt about you." Sonic replied speeding up his thrusts.

"Oh yes Sonic harder, faster, deeper give me all of you my darling." Amy stated as Sonic obliged to her earlier request pounding her flower with great force.

"Sonic I want to get on top please can I?" Amy pleaded as Sonic nodded he lied down on the opposite end as Amy positioned herself above him.

Sonic can you see yours going into mine?" Amy asked

"Oh yeah and I love the sight just as much as I love the feeling." Sonic replied as he started to thrust up ward into Amy's body.

_Wow I can't believe this I never thought I'd get this far with Amy this is a dream come true. I finally have the woman of my dreams as my girlfriend, playing that game has brought me and Amy closer then I'd ever thought I'd get with her._

_**Flashback**_

"And this has what to do with me?" Sonic asked

"Well you see my accusation is that whomever you play the game with you will become closer to that person." Jun

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Oh Sonic I can't go much longer I'm about to cum" Amy replied

"Me too Amy, me too." Sonic replied

"Sonic if we are lovers I want us to cum together while kissing." Amy replied

"As you wish Amy my love." Sonic replied as he sat up and started to kiss Amy while she continued to ride him increasing her speed even more

"Oh Amy I'm cumming." Sonic replied

"Ammmmmmmmmy." Sonic yelled as he orgasmed

"Soooooooonic." Amy shouted as she too released and they both collapsed on the couch with Amy on top of Sonic. Sonic then looked on the floor beside him and noticed another card he picked it up and unlike the other cards he was able to read it clearly it read Congratulations you have completed the game and have become closer to the one you love. Sonic merely smiled as wrapped his arms around Amy in a tight hug.

_**1Hour Later**_

It was now 3:00 time for Tails party everybody was already there all except Sonic and Amy. They arrived a mere 5 minutes later they entered inside as all attention was then on them as everybody looked at them holding hands both with blushes on their faces and looking lovingly into each other eyes.

"Gee I wonder what happened to them." Knuckles asked

"Well since you asked let's just say that thanks to a game me and Amy have never been closer and that she's my girlfriend now." Sonic replied as Amy merely giggled as they headed inside to enjoy the party with everyone.

_**THE END**_


End file.
